<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kiss me, I'm Irish by Laevateinn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109905">Kiss me, I'm Irish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laevateinn/pseuds/Laevateinn'>Laevateinn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes Bingo 2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>'Kink : morning sex', And get caught on camera, Crack, Domestic Avengers, Green haired Bucky Barnes, Humor, Irish Steve Rogers, M/M, Possessive Bucky Barnes, St Patrick's day, Steve is a little shit, They break Twitter, Thor and Stucky go for drinks, Thor's happy juice, bingo square, not very detailed though, they get drunk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:16:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laevateinn/pseuds/Laevateinn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The elevator dings and a voice booms as soon as the doors open. "Steven you little shit !"<br/> </p><p>Oh oh. What happened this time ?<br/>Sam puts his book down on the armrest and exchanges a look with Wanda who does the same. This was going to be interesting.</p><p> </p><p>Seconds after the outburst, a very agitated supersoldier makes an appearance. Barefoot, his navy blue shirt half soaked because of his -strangely lighter coloured- wet hair and he’s wearing sweatpants that have been slipped on hastily. They’re actually so low on the guy’s hips that Sam can tell Barnes went commando. Urgh. He did not need this image. He also has a grey towel around his shoulders. A grey towel with a bright green stain. </p><p> </p><p>Oh. Well, that would explain it.</p><p> </p><p>The brunet -green haired man ?- looks at everyone in the room, eyes reduced to slits. "Where is he ?"</p><p>--</p><p>Written for the Bucky Barnes Bingo 2021, fill 'Kink : morning sex'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Everyone being friends with everyone, James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Steve Rogers &amp; Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes Bingo 2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes Bingo 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kiss me, I'm Irish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi !</p><p>Just a small idea that popped in my head at work two days ago... it wouldn't keep quiet so I had to write it. A little slice of smut happened as well, though I'm not comfortable yet with writing explicit stuff.</p><p>I hope you enjoy the humour though!</p><p>Edit on the 19/03 :<br/>Wow. I think that's the most kudos and visits I've ever had on a one shot ! Thanks everyone !<br/>Check out my last work (angsty, as it deals with Endgame's ending from Bucky's pov and briefly Steve dying) : https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148002</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The elevator dings and a voice booms as soon as the doors open. "Steven you little shit !"</p><p> </p><p>Oh oh. What happened this time ?<br/>
Sam puts his book down on the armrest and exchanges a look with Wanda who does the same. This was going to be interesting.</p><p> </p><p>Seconds after the outburst, a very agitated supersoldier makes an appearance. Barefoot, his navy blue shirt half soaked because of his -strangely lighter coloured- wet hair and he’s wearing sweatpants that have been slipped on hastily. They’re actually so low on the guy’s hips that Sam can tell Barnes went commando. <em>Urgh</em>. He did not need this image. He also has a grey towel around his shoulders. A grey towel with a bright green stain. </p><p> </p><p>Oh. Well, that would explain it.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The brunet -green haired man ?- looks at everyone in the room, eyes reduced to slits. "Where is he ?"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>---</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"But it's St Patrick Buck !"<br/>
"I know it is."<br/>
"So it's celebration day !"<br/>
"I'm not even Irish."<br/>
<br/>
That makes Steve pause for all of two seconds.</p><p>"Who cares ? Everybody celebrates."<br/>
"Yeah, cause they just all try to get drunk. Which you can't."<br/>
"But I'm Irish !"<br/>
"Yeah, that I know, punk. Kinda hard to forget your roast beef coloured ass when exposed too long to the sun."<br/>
<br/>
Now, was that meant as an insult or an actual fact ? </p><p> </p><p>“Buck come on !”<br/>
“Also, do you remember what happened last time you were out celebrating it ?”<br/>
“You were with me.”<br/>
“Not the point, punk.”<br/>
“Then what is it, jerk ?”</p><p> </p><p>Barnes rolls his eyes at that. “The point is you ended up in a cell !”<br/>
“Again, you were with me.”<br/>
“Steve.”<br/>
“<em>James</em>.” Oh, the sarcasm is heavy on this one.<br/>
<br/>
After this remarkable display of maturity, both men stare at each other. Now, it’s nothing really unusual for them, but this time it’s supposed to be serious. Except, it doesn’t work. Barnes’ wet hair is dripping green droplets everywhere and Steve’s grin is slowly breaking out.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on. Buck." Oh here they come : Steve's patented puppy eyes. "Please."<br/>
A sigh. Barnes is going to yield any second now.</p><p><br/>
“Okay, you win.” Puppy eyes for the win. “You better not start a fight this time.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve places a hand over his heart in mock offense.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m hurt.”</p><p>“A little shit, that’s what you are.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Steve grins and his friend turns around, heading back to the door. “My shampoo better get back to normal before my next shower Rogers !”</p><p> </p><p>As soon as he is sure that Barnes is out of hearing range, Sam turns to look at Steve. “You have a death wish ?”<br/>
“Nah, he’ll forget. Soon.” He pauses, then adds, “Probably.”</p><p> </p><p>The blond man is silent for a moment then looks at them and, grinning like a madman asks “Who wants to come with us ?”</p><p> </p><p>In the end, Wanda and Thor decide to go see the parade, as they’ve never been to one yet -an outrage, according to their official leader- and Natasha, Vision and Sam opt to stay home but join the group for drinks in the evening. Tony and Pepper are nowhere to be found, but Natasha told Steve she would extend the invitation and keep him updated.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>A very enthusiastic Steve leaves the room, telling the ones coming to the parade to hurry up because it starts at 11am and he won’t miss the beginning. Thirty seconds later he comes back to inform them they will be hanging around the Hartley’s, the bar he goes regularly.<br/>
Then he claps his hands, tells -orders- them to wear something green and <em>finally</em> leaves.</p><p>“I don’t think I’ve ever seen him so happy.” Thor declares, a small smile tugging at his lips. “This is nice.”<br/>
“You weren’t there when Barnes came back. I thought his muscles had stuck.” Sam replies.</p><p>Natasha and Wanda don’t say anything, but they exchange a look and smirk. Okay, what’s going on ?<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I should get going”, says Wanda after standing up. “Vis, help me choose an outfit ?”</p><p>The couple leaves the room and soon Thor gets up as well in order to find something green.<br/>
<br/>
A bit later, they all reappear in the living room in varying shades of green. Barnes is all in black save his long-sleeved shirt : black boots, black -and very tight, seriously how does he get in them- jeans and black leather jacket. His shirt is a deep green and his hair is… sort of green sort of brown. It’s weird. Steve has blue jeans, a green jacket and a green and white t-shirt that reads ‘Kiss me I’m Irish’ in orange. His hair has strikes of green, and he has little Irish flags drawn on his cheeks. Wanda has apparently found an emerald green dress somewhere, wears black boots and a white jacket. Finally, Thor has dyed his beard green and chose a green version of the light coat he wore before the Ultron fiasco along with blue jeans and a white shirt.<br/>
Really, except for Barnes, they all look happy to go.</p><p>--</p><p>The day passes quickly and the rest of the Avengers, minus Bruce and Clint who are out of town, plus Pepper, all regroup in a little pub, away from the most populated area. Everything goes well, and Sam really thinks Steve had a good idea. Then Thor breaks out the Asgardian alcohol and they get scared, because Steve seems to be hyper already, and mixing alcohol might not be the best.<br/>
Some hours later, they split up. Thankfully, neither supersoldier nor Thor is drunk, which is great, because they don’t know how they would have gotten them home otherwise. The three aforementioned go back to Hartley’s while the rest of the group heads back home. They promise to not get into fights – Sam would swear Steve just nodded but didn’t verbally confirm- and be generally careful.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, it doesn’t happen like this.</p><p>--</p><p>The next morning, Natasha wakes up without a trace of hangover. She smiles at the thought, because she knows it won’t be the case for everyone else. Feeling generous, she decides to head to the kitchen to make coffee in case Steve isn’t awake yet.</p><p>He is not awake yet.</p><p>The spy barely restrains herself from chuckling when she steps into the living room. Steve is here yes, but passed out on the sofa. Or rather, on Barnes. Yasha has his right arm around Steve’s waist and the other is dangling from the couch along with his left leg. Steve is sprawled over him, his head on the other one’s chest. Apparently they crashed too quickly and didn’t place themselves correctly, so his feet are dangling from the end of the couch.</p><p>Natasha takes her phone out and snaps a photo then goes to the kitchen to prepare some coffee. She has a feeling these two are going to need it.</p><p>One by one, the Avengers join her, without the two soldiers even twitching a muscle.</p><p>Finally Tony gets there, already well awake and sporting a huge grin. He sees the two men still tangled on the couch, sniggers then starts clapping. Deliberately slow and very loud. “Guys”, he whistles, “I’m impressed.”</p><p>This has the merit to wake them up, or at least shake them out of their profound sleep. Barnes is the first to emerge, opening one eye then shutting it promptly when he spots Tony above him.</p><p>“Steve”, he says, poking the blond in the ribs. “Steve”</p><p>No answer.</p><p>“Steeeeeve” Another poke.</p><p>“Stiopan” This just makes Steve curl up a bit more.</p><p>Barnes sighs, then take a good inspiration and shouts “AaaaTTENTION SOLDIER !”</p><p>That was unexpected, but efficient. Everybody -even the sleepy ones- laughs at Steve who gets up in a haste and does a vague approximation of the military salute.</p><p>James sits up and grins at the other man.</p><p>“Finally. You know, you’re not as light as you used to be.”<br/>
“Fuck you, m’not fat.” It comes out as a mumble, then Steve sags on the couch and lets his head bang on the headrest.</p><p> </p><p>That’s when Barnes realises they’re not alone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bucky slowly blinks as he takes note of Stark’s presence, for good this time.</p><p>“Stark.”<br/>
“Barnes. You awake now ?”<br/>
“I am. He’s not”, he ends, poking Steve in the ribs.<br/>
“Well, I think he will be soon. Friday dear, put the video on TV.”</p><p>The device lights up the next second, and a blurry image appear. It seems to be a sort of bar, there is music and... Thor. Oh.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>“Yeah. I’m sure you know what it is. I’m impressed, guys. Although I think you should maybe consider going on vacation. For a very long time in a very remote place, because I think Pepper AND Maria are after you.”</p><p>Bucky groans and shakes Steve, who finally is emerging from sleep.</p><p>On the screen, they can see the three of them dancing and laughing, clearly inebriated. Thor seems to be a bit more sober, but barely. The next music starts and there’s a girl who sees Steve’s shirt and kisses him on the cheek. The blond smiles and returns the gesture, much to the other men’s amusement. But then her friend decides to go for the mouth. It’s just a peck, really, but Bucky sees himself scowl in a hearbeat.</p><p>Still sat on the sofa, he facepalms because he knows what comes next. And sure it does. Immediately after the girl steps back, he grips Steve’s hand and pulls him in his arms. Steve beams at him, grabs his face and Bucky closes the gap between them with his mouth.</p><p>They kiss, open mouthed then not. Bucky’ flesh arm circles Steve’s waist while his left hand sneaks into the blond’s back pocket. Steve fists his left hand into Bucky hair and the other one at the front of his shirt.</p><p>“Let me tell you, you broke Twitter.”</p><p>Bucky groans at Tony’s words then turns to look at Steve. The idiot is blushing. Blushing. For a kiss.</p><p>Bucky laughs as he recalls the previous morning. Really, Steve shouldn’t be blushing for a kiss. That’s a very chaste thing to do with his mouth.</p><p>The previous morning, he had woken up to light touches on his torso. They had gone from his shoulders, to his waist, back up, tracing his right arm, then to his sternum. At that point, Bucky had started to properly wake up and smiled at Steve. The blond had kissed him on the lips, then proceeded to kiss his jaw, collarbone and pepper his right pectoral open mouthed.</p><p>Steve had captured his mouth once more, this time slipping his tongue between Bucky’s lips. He had happily joined the program, his morning wood taking interest as well as soon as Steve started caressing his chest again.</p><p>As the blond continued to kiss him, his hand had slid down to his waist, then, after a brief pause, under his boxers.</p><p>Bucky’s hips had jerked up at the same time his teeth caught Steve’s bottom lip. The blond had then moved his head back and smirked before pecking Bucky on the lips and sliding down. He had left a trail of wet kisses all along Bucky’s torso and only looked up when he had reached his navel. Bucky had reached out to put a hand in Steve’s hair while he continued his way down -and when did Bucky’s boxers disappear ? The blond had blown over the base of his erection, smirked again, then took him all at once. Without breaking eye contact.</p><p>After that, Bucky hadn’t lasted very long, and had gone to relax some more in the shower.</p><p>The shower.</p><p>Steve.</p><p>The little shit.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you liked this, do not hesitate to leave a kudo, comment or to subscribe for more stories !<br/>Also, check out this work https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881797 It's a loose translation of an old one I wrote when the whole Hydra!Cap happened</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>